What Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her
by propheticpanda
Summary: QUINNTANA FIC. We all know that Quinn and Santana hooked up at Mr.Shue's wedding, but what happens when a certain Petite brunette finds out? Pezberry and Faberry Friendships! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This a Quinntana fic - pezberry and faberry friendship**

**Summary:We all know that Quinn and Santana hooked up at the non-wedding but what happens when Rachel finds out?**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, apart from this story**

* * *

Santana could feel her excitement peaking as she stepped off the subway, pushing through the crowds. She could feel herself grinning - and probably looked crazy while doing so - but she couldn't believe what today was. today, was the day, that Quinn had agreed over their skype call, that she would go on a date with Santana. There was nothing that was going to bring down her good mood. It was going to be perfect, she could already imagine what would be happening by the end of the date.

"Oh my Santana that was just the best date ever, now i just want to have all your babies and kisses because I looooooove you!" Santana murmured, attempting to mimic Quinn's nasally voice.

However there was one major problem. Actually scratch that. It was monumental. Neither her nor Quinn had told the - in Santana's opinion - devil incarnate. Rachel.

Even though they had lived together for over a year Rachel still gave Santana a new excuse every day as to why she should be murdered. For example, just last week she had discovered that Rachel had been substituting all meat and animal by products in her diet for vegan alternatives. To say that Santana was ready to kill would be an understatemnt.

When Santana entered her apartment she was greeted by a squealing Rachel.

"Santana did you know Quinn was coming" She asked with a grin, bouncing on the balls of her feet and gesturing to the girl standing behind her.

"No Rach I had no idea, I mean it's not like I invited her or something _crazy_ like that" The latina replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Rachel didn't reply however and simply slapped her arm before going back to Quinn, Santana joining them a second later.

"Hey San" greeted Quinn bringing Santana in for a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Almost instantaneously Santana could feel herself blushing and smiling bashfully, luckily however Rachel managed to stay oblivious to her two friends.

"Hey yourself," Santana replies leaning into the blonde girl before pulling away.

"You know that Rachel cooked me bacon before you came in? It seems like she's an amazing roommate San" Quinn states, receiving a beaming smile from Rachel and a snort from Santana.

"So you think so, but look at this," She said pulling the bacon packet out of the trash she begins to read it aloud "A highly delicious SUBSTITUTE bacon. suitable for vegans - 100% ANIMAL FREE" Santana finishes having now migrated to the couch laughing so hard she's clutching her stomach.

"I feel like I've been betrayed...Rach, how could you? Bacon is my one true love"

"Meh, worse things have happened. Oh and Santana you're sharing your room with Quinn"

Santana let's out a huff of annoyance although she's hiding a grin at the thought of sharing a bed with the blonde.

"Right then Quinnith, TO THE BEDROOM!" She shouted before taking off and leaving behind a grinning Quinn.

As soon as Quinn entered the bedroom however she was pinned to the bed by Santana who was now grinning softly at her, drawing random patterns on Quinn's abs.

"Can I kiss you?" Santana asked with wide innocent eyes

"You don't have to ask San, but yes. You can" Quinn replied leaning up, her breath tickling the latina's lips. She leaned in, softly connecting their lips, her hands reaching up and wrapping loosely around her neck bringing their bodies closer together.

"Hey Quinn, I'm just bringing you some bedding for later OH MY BARBRA!" Rachel screamed, throwing the sheets in the air with wide eyes.

"GET OUT BERRY!" Santana fumed, furrowing her eyebrows.

Santana could already feel the headache that would surely com with the barrage of questions that the petite brunette would ask, she quickly got up off of the bed and straightened herself out before looking towards Quinn who was now gently massaging her temples. She pressed an affectionate kiss to Quinn's forehead before taking er hand and lacing their fingers. She kissed Quinn again on the lips and led them out of her bedroom into the living room where Rachel was waiting for them on the couch.

"So how long has that been going on for?" Rachel questioned

Santana mumbled something that Rachel didn't quite hear in response.

"What was that?"

"Since the wedding..." Quinn confessed, waiting for the explosion.

"Wow...now that is a surprise, but Santana i mean you're not straight?" Rachel starts out seriously but can't hide the sarcasm in her voice. Quinn giggles lightly behind her hand, pecking Santana on the cheek.

"Fuck you Rach" The latina quipped, grinning at her best friend.

"Hey Kurt!," Rachel shouts turning towards the boy's bedroom, continuing when she receives a muffled 'Yes?' in return "You owe me fifty dollars! They hooked up!" She grins and Santana swears she can see red. Not seconds later Kurt comes storming through with a scowl.

"Why couldn't you have just been straight San?" He drawls out sarcastically in a similar voice to the one Rachel used earlier.

"That's a bit hypocritical of you Hummel" Santana replied puffing out her chest and leaning into Quinn.

* * *

**R&R GUYS! Thanks for reading :) Should i do another chapter? let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I won nothing**

**A/N: I tried something with Rachel this chapter, tell me if you like or not! **

* * *

When Quinn awoke the next morning she reached across Santana's bed only to find the other half empty. Frowning as she sat up Quinn decided to go search for the absent brunette. Padding through the living room and coming to stop by the kitchen table Quinn saw what could only be described as the single cutest thing she had ever seen. Santana was standing with a large mixing bowl under her arm while stirring - what Quinn could only assume was some kind of cake mix - with a concentrated expression, flour all over the counters and swiped across the Latina's forehead. Quinn couldn't help but melt at the sight in front of her, Santana hadn't seemed to notice Quinn yet though so the latter decided to sneak up to the brunette, grinning.

Waiting till she was right behind the Latina Quinn extended her arms, spinning Santana around by the waist and pulling away the mixing bowl before placing it on the counter beside her. She smiled softly at the other woman before pulling into her, winding her arms around Santana's waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You were gone when I woke up." Quinn says with a pout

"Oh? So you missed your human body pillow then huh?" Replies Santana before detaching herself from the blonde and going back to stirring the batter. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed you know." Not moments after the words left her mouth Santana could feel Quinn colliding with her - now turned - back. Quinn's arms slowly wrapping around Santana's middle. And the brunette wouldn't help leaning back into the blonde.

"UGH! You two make me sick! Get the hell out of my kitchen!" Someone yelled from behind the two. Quinn turned away from Santana to meet the gaze of a gorgeous bespectacled girl with chestnut-brown hair.

"What the fuck Sophie! Get out of my apartment!" Santana retorted

"Nah man i came to get some coffee, I'm all out."

"Well here's an idea. Go out and buy your own damn coffee you parasite! You don't even live here!"

"What would Rachel say if she heard you speaking like that to me _Sanny_?" Sophie replied, her voice laden with animosity "Where is Rach anyways?"

"Kiss my a-" Santana began but was cut off mid sentence by a screaming Rachel throwing herself into Sophie's arms, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby" Sophie whispered, pulling Rachel closer with a grin.

Quinn watched the entire exchange, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets from shock. She observed Rachel almost melting into a puddle while leaning into Sophie.

"You know it's bad enough that you're dating my arch-enemy Rachel, but she also happens to be a total hipster," Santana ranted "why you here anyway skid mark?"

Rachel pulled away from her girlfriend momentarily only to lace their fingers and glare at Santana, stomping her foot lightly.

"She's welcome in this apartment anytime Santana okay? I don't appreciate you getting in fights every time she visits" at this Sophie let out a 'haha' at Santana but was quickly silenced when Rachel slapped her arm.

"We're leaving now anyway or our brunch date so we'll see you later."

"You know you may as well carry a big poster which has 'sapphic love' printed on it!"

"Love you too _Sanny_." Is the reply she gets and after being flipped the bird by Sophie the two leave the apartment.

Santana turned back to the batter, getting out all the pans she needs for the pancakes. Quinn starts to sway on the balls of her feet breathing heavily with wide eyes.

"Hey Q, you okay there?" Santana asked rubbing circles on the blondes back, concern painting her features.

"I can't believe that! For almost a year I've been skyping that woman and each time I look at her and I ask 'What's new Rach?' And she doesn't think to mention the fact that apparently she's dating a sapphic hipster?" Quinn ranted, pacing around the kitchen, digesting the new information.

Santana doesn't reply however and instead takes a deep calming breath before continuing.

"HeyQuinnImadedinnerrezervationstonightforuscanweg oandmakethisourfirstofficaldate?"

"Try again honey I didn't hear a word of that"

"Hey Quinn I made dinner reservations tonight for us can we go and make this out first official date?" Santana asked shyly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. And Quinn thought it was adorable.

"Of course I'll go to dinner with you San," Quinn says easily "But the pancakes are burning." Quinn tells her before slipping out of the kitchen grinning when she hears Santana calling to god to 'end her life, please!'.

* * *

**A/N: R&R? Let me know what you thought (Also i imagined that Sophie would look like Gabrielle Avery, what do you guys think?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter, woop!**

* * *

Santana let out a huff of annoyance as she sank lower in her chair, jutting out her bottom lip and glancing over at the blonde sitting next to her. Quinn tried to remain oblivious to Santana's heated stare burning a hole in the side of her head and instead took another sip of her tea. With that the brunette in question let out another huff - though this time it was almost like a grumble. She glanced over the table at Rachel and Sophie, frowning as Sophie smeared a bit of whipped cream on Rachel's nose with a grin while ignoring the other girls protests, before leaning forward to peck the aforementioned area before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Get a fucking room." Santana scowled. It was bad enough that she had been forced against her will to come on a double date, but on top of that she had to be near the sickening sweet couple. Oh wait, she forgot to mention the best part. No only is this a double date, _oh no_. This also happens to be a double _brunch_ date.

_Brunch_.

_Mother fucking brunch._

"You make me sick." She told Sophie

"Fuck off _Sanny_." Santana leaned forward in her seat with a glare.

"Well maybe I want to eat in peace without seeing you two practically make out at the table." She quipped with a snarl.

"_Well maybe_," Sophie mimicked Santana "You shouldn't have agreed to come along. If you weren't so whipped maybe you could have gotten out of coming here." She finished sticking out her tongue at Santana.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

Quinn watched the exchange with rapt attention, as she slowly started to massage her temples trying to ease her oncoming headache. She glanced up at Rachel to see the brunette mirroring her own actions. Quinn smiled lightly and leaned towards Rachel.

"Are they always like this?" She asks, and Rachel grins lightly at the question glancing at the still bickering girls.

"Unfortunately," Rachel sighed "But I was hoping for a nice, quiet meal..."

"When do we stop it?"

"Hm...soon. Just give it a few seconds." And just as the words left Rachel's mouth she could feel the table shift as Santana and Sophie stood up and slammed their hands on the table with a start.

"Dear lord, you guys! What did you do Sophie?" Rachel asked with wide attentive eyes. Turning to her girlfriend.

"Nothing! I swear Rach. Santana was way outta line though!"

"You called Quinn hot!" Santana answered with puffed out cheeks, growing more angry. At this Quinn could feel a blush start to creep up her neck. And Rachel rowned at the taller girl.

"Lies and slander! All I said was that you are lucky to have her!" Sophie defended her self weakly, looking to Rachel for support, shuffling her feet nervously and straightening her star wars bow-tie.

"It was implied you little pervert!" The Latina accused pointing a finger at Sophie. And Quinn lost it.

"Alright that is it! Stop it right now!" She hissed. Grabbing Santana's arm adn dragging her out of the café With Rachel hot on her heels with Sophie in tow. Santana looked down at her feet, scuffing them guiltily across the sidewalk. Sophie in a similar position.

The Latina chanced a glance a the blonde, giving Quinn her best 'I'm sorry' face. And it worked. Quinn's expression softened when she met Santana's gaze. The brunette leaned forward a pressed a few kisses to the other girls cheeks. Which were heating up considerably with every kiss.

"Quinn," Santana whispered, and Quinn melted at the adorable, concerned expression Santana was sporting "I'm sorry." Opening her arms for Quinn and winding her arms around her waist with a contented sigh. "But she was being a butt." And Quinn laughed, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. Santana peeked out her shoulder to see Sophie standing there while being berated by Rachel and Santana had to keep off the smirk that threatened to split her face. She watched as Sophie leaned forward to Rachel and pressing an affectionate kiss to the other girls forehead. She cough the other girl's gaze before making a 'Bring it' gesture with her hands at the bespectacled girl. And taking off in a run down the street.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I'm still trying to improve :) R&R**


End file.
